A Planned Suprise
by Amoskalute
Summary: Imogen has been planning this night for months. Will Fiona's reaction be what she hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

My first Fan-Fic

I love this couple on Degrassi! This is just chapter one, there's more to come later!

It was Friday afternoon. Study hall. Imogen was impatiently waiting on the last few minutes of class to let out. The seconds couldn't be going by any slower, and she desperately wanted to grab her girlfriend and jump her bones now, instead of waiting for what she had so carefully planned out for tonight. To pass the time, she scooted closer to her beautiful, yet bashful girlfriend, Fiona, and with a seductive smile, started slowly running her fingers over Fiona's left leg. Fiona jerked forward with a small squeal, and quickly turned bright red when she felt Imogens light touch running farther up her thigh. She stole a glance at the younger girl, who gave her a small wink and started retreating her hand back to her own lap. A few minutes later, Fiona felt a tap on her shoulder and a folded up piece of paper was handed to her. It was from Imogen.

"That was just a small taste of what's to come. I hope you're ready. The Wiltern on 3rd, room 457, tonight, 9:00."

Fiona's eyes grew wide as she realized what she was reading. When the bell rang a second later, Imogen quickly sat in Fiona's lap, gave her a quick kiss, and in one swift motion, stuck a room card down Fiona's shirt and into her bra. "See you tonight." she whispered in the stunned girls ear, and without glancing back she skipped out of the room and into the crowded hallways of Degrassi, leaving a confused, yet very excited Fiona still sitting in her seat. When Fiona returned to her loft later that day, she still had weak knees and the familiar warmth inbetween her legs when she remembered what happened just a few hours back. "See you tonight..." she mumbled to herself, and after pacing around the room for a few minutes, decided to take a cold shower to take care of the rampant thoughts in her mind.

Fiona thought back to her and Imogens relationship while she was in the bathroom. They started dating six months back, right after that fateful night at the Frostival. The relationship started slow, but not for long, as the sexually charged teenagers soon discovered what it was like to be with each other. Theyve never gone all the way, the farthest being during there heated make out sessions at Fiona's loft, where they would occasionally slip a hand up the others shirt. Fiona knew she wanted her first time to be with Imogen, but she never would've guessed it would be initiated by Imogen, especially in such a scandalous way. Fiona loved the younger girl very much, and she just hoped she would know what to do to please her when that time came to give it all up. While in the shower, fiona decided to take care if the ache between her legs. She squatted to the floor and slowly started running her hands along her naked body in addition to the water cascading down her breasts. She started thinking about Imogen, and quickly hopped out of the shower to grab her dildo out of her drawer. She teased her soft folds with the tip of the toy, and slowly started fucking herself. She thought if Imogen and all the possibilities of what could happen that night, and quickly picked up the pace. She was thrusting harder than she ever had before and quickly reached her orgasm and bucked her hips. She collpased and the floor and sighed. "Much better". Fiona dried her hair quickly, and decided to leave it in her natural curls since Imogen insisted that she looked her best like that. She made her way out of the bathroom and into the giant walk in closet connected to her bedroom. She dug through her lengerie drawer, practically ripping it to shreds, until she found a piece that she thought Imogen would like. It was simple and elegant, yet very sexy. It was a two piece, composed of a red push up bra, red lace panties, and a transparent black covering that left nothing to the imagination. She packed the peice in her bag and set out to start her night.

Fiona was driving to the hotel when her phone rang.

"hello?"

"hey Fiona, it's Holly J!"

"Hey Holly J, I'd love to talk now, but I'm a little... Busy."

"with what?"

"Well... I'm on my way to meet Imogen at a hotel..."

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne! You been with this girl for only a few months and you're already planning to sleep with her!"

"First of all, we've been together for six months. And second of all, I love her more than anybody else in the world and I've been ready to take this step for months now."

"if you say so. Just please, do t get hurt.

"I know what I'm getting myself into. Goodnight Holly J, I'll fill you in later."

"no gory details please. Goodnight Fiona, be careful."

Fiona pulled up to the hotel, and her car was valets by a young man in uniform. She walked into the main lobby and was greeted by a friendly lady at the counter who directed her towards her room. "Not bad, Imogen..." she thought to herself as she walked through the elegant lobby and into the elevator. When the doors opened, she walked through the hallway until she found the room. "Here goes nothing..." she thought with a deep breath, as she swiped the room key and slowly opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Imogen was frantically running around the hotel room, making sure everything looked perfect for the romantic night she so carefully planned. "Candles... Check. Rose petals... Check. Music... Check." Everything seemed to be in perfect place, including the butterflies swarming inside her stomach. "Why am I so nervous?" Imogen thought to herself. "You know Fiona likes you, and you know this is what she wants." Imogen smiled to herself, recalling the reaction Fiona gave when she was teasing her earlier that day. She looked at the old Victorian clock, and it read 8:58. Now realizing that Fiona was going to be here any minute now, Imogen frantically ran into the bathroom to fix her makeup and put on her lingerie. She chose a white lace bra and pantie set, knowing that Fiona would appreciate the beautiful simplicity that accented her small, tight frame. Just as she was stepping out of the bathroom, she heard someone outside the door. "Eeeeeeeep!" Imogen flung herself onto the king size bed, and after fixing her now disheveled hair, propped herself up in a sexy pose, and turned her attention to the beautiful, blue eyed brunette with a dopey grin, standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**The first thing that registered in in Fiona's mind was the distinct smell of roses and the romantic candlelight that softly illuminated the rather large hotel suite. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she brought her gaze up from the petals on the floor and onto a fumbling Imogen, who looked as if she threw herself onto the bed. Her eyes widened and a dopey grin spread on her face as she took in the sight of her half naked girlfriend. Her dark skin contrasted beautifully with her light lingerie, and the candles cast dancing shadows across her tight abs and toned legs. Her hair was down and it hung loosely around her shoulders, and it looked as if a grin threatened to spill across her "sexy face". "Immy..." Fiona breathed as she stepped closer to her beautiful girlfriend, "You did all this... For me?". "Fions, you're all I ever think about. Of course this is all for you". Imogen let that smile escape her lips as she rose from the bed and took small, but confident steps towards Fiona. She studied Fiona's face, taking in her soft, delicate skin, her slightly crooked but nonetheless adorable nose, and her deep blue eyes that expressed so much love for Imogen that words could never convey. "Come here". Fiona stepped closer to Imogen until there noses were almost touching. Imogen reached up to tuck a stray curl behind Fiona's ear, and when there eyes met, they both leaned in to close the gap between their waiting lips.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The kiss started out innocently enough, with both girls tentatively running their tounges along each others lips. It didn't take long for things to heat up, though, when Fiona shed her clothes until she was standing in only her lingerie. Imogens eyes flitted up and down Fiona's body and she let out an appreciative purr. "Even when we're preparing to have sex, you refuse to let down your alternate cat persona", Fiona said with a smirk. Imogen pushed her onto the bed so that she was lying on top of her girlfriend. "Who said we were having sex?" asked Imogen, in her best innocent voice. Fiona's face fell and her skin turned pale when she processed what Imogen said. Imogen let out a giggle and dove down to bite Fiona's neck, while running her hands down her sides. "Oh that's right. I did". **

Fiona was lying down on the bed with Imogen holding herself over her, just inches from her face. "You're so beautiful", Fiona whispered, and Imogen started trailing kisses down Fiona's neck. She continued her pattern until she reached the top of Fiona's chest, and she tentatively unhooked her bra. She ran her fingers over the older girls soft, undiscovered flesh, and Fiona shuddered under her light touch. Imogen started running kisses around Fiona's breast, until she reached the hard tip at the top. Imogen positioned her lips over the tip, and quickly sucked as hard as she could. "IMMY!" Fiona jolted upward at the immediate shock, as Imogen continued sucking while simultaneously grabbing Fiona's other breast. Fiona reached behind Imogen and unclasped her bra strap, letting her bouncing orbs free. They were spectacular. Imogen stopped toying with Fiona's chest, and she collapsed directly on top of Fiona,creating direct skin-to-skin contact. She never felt so right.

The girls continued making out while playing with each others chests on the bed. Fiona's left hand started trailing down Imogens flat stomach until she reached the top of her panties. "Immy..." "I'm ready.".

Fiona's fingers slowly crept under Imogens soaking wet panties until she reached her soft folds. Imogen took a sharp breath in at the contact. Fiona connected their lips as she started slowly rubbing Imogens entrance. Imogens hands made their way to Fiona's panties, which were soaked to the point of no return by now. She clumsily tugged them off and tossed them across the room, not bothering to watch where they landed.

The girls switched positions now, so that Fiona was on top of Imogen, straddling her hips. She started grinding into Imogens pussy, and both girls moaned in response. Fiona felt her engorged clit scream for attention, and she was sure that Imogen was as horny as she was by now. She stopped grinding on Imogen, and Imogen gave her a puzzled look. "Fions! I was enjoying myself with that!" Fiona smiled. "Don't worry baby, you're gonna love this." Fiona rose from her position a few inches and spread her pussy lips, while reaching down and doing the same to Imogen. She lowered herself down so that their clits were now touching. "OHMYGOD!" Imogen screamed at this new position, and Fiona started furiously humping her girlfriend. The heat inside her core was at an explosive level, and Fiona picked up the pace to help reach her climax. "IMOGEN, IM GONNA..."

"ME TOO FIONA.. GOD!"

Just as Imogen finished her sentence, both girls let out an earth shattering cry as their orgasms overtook their bodies. They lost all control and collapsed into each other on the bed. "Fiona, that was amazing." Imogen looked at her with her eyes set ablaze. "Oh Immy, we've barely gotten started. I still need to clean you up down there."

Cliffhanger! This chapter was extremely smutty, as will the next one be! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Imogen was tracing slow circles over Fiona's stomach when the suggestion was made. Her face turned a bright red as Fiona rose from her position and started scooting down the bed. She hovered her face over Imogens body as she started down. Her hot breath on her skin caused Imogen to squirm impatiently. When Fiona's mouth made its way inbetween her legs, Imogen was begging for Fiona's soft tongue to be inside her. "Fions, hurry! Stop teasing me!". Fiona met Imogens gaze, and Imogen swore she never saw anything so beautiful. Fiona's hair was messy and all over the place, but it still looked perfect, as always. Her blue eyes reflected the dancing candlelight, and her intent gaze pierced Imogens heart, as it has done so many times before. Imogen was busy taking in her girlfriends beauty, and she didn't notice when Fiona lowered her face, until she felt her hot tongue dive directly into her soaking pussy. "OHMYGODFIONA!", Imogen screamed in ecstasy as Fiona expertly darted her tongue inside of her girlfriend. Her toes tightened and she gripped the sides of the bed as the waves of pleasure overtook her body. Imogen thought it couldn't get any better, until Fiona took her hand off Imogens ass and pinched her clit. Imogens entire body shot up as her spine took the shape of a boomerang, and her orgasm released her juices on Fiona's face, which she eagerly lapped up. Imogens body was absolutely drained, and she could only mumble "I love you so much." when Fiona crawled back up the bed and cradled her exhausted girlfriend. She looked into Imogens soft brown eyes, and placed a soft kiss on Imogens girlfriend. "Immy, I'll love you forever and always, no matter what. Never forget that."**


End file.
